Gangsta Ball G's
Overview In this fictional universe, the Z-Fighters and the various Dragon Ball characters are or are associated with gangsters. New Beginnings Saga Reload "Man, what happened?" Goku stepped up to his run-down house. It was weathered, with chipped wood and peeling paint. He lived with his family in it. "Coo coo!" His cousin, Vegeta stepped out on the porch. He was wearing a black tanktop, socks and sandals. "Yo cuz, watup?" They hugged but then quickly stopped, noticing two girls passing by. Instinctively, they called after them. The girls giggled and kept going. "Aw, c'mon.", Vegeta said aloud. A siren wailed in the distance. Then it suddenly stopped. A car came into view. The it sped up. A blur of white and blue halted in front of the house. A policeman veered down the car window and looked out. He instantly noticed the two and sneered. Vegeta reached for his pocket. Goku grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Punks always gettin' on my nerves." He made a U-turn and drove off into the morning road. The two were still quiet. Goku still gripped Vegeta's hand. He shook his head. "Not time yet, not yet." They went into the house. Bulma was sitting on the couch hot-combing Chi-Chi's hair. They were watching Jerry Springer, a man cheating on his wife with her sister. "Uh uh, you betta get yo stuff and get the hell outta my house!" The man charged and smacked her. A audience cheered and unseen man yelled, "Boom, pimpslap!" The woman fell and had a large, hand shaped red print on her cheek. He scrambled away as the guards of the show dragged the man away. Bulma chuckled and changed the channel. Vegeta and Goku walked into Goku's room and closed the door. "Yo, these cops are gettin popped one of these days! You heard wat they say?" Goku nodded. "Ease up, cuz. I gotcha." He went behind the bed's side and fished around for something. He came back up with a box. He opened it and Vegeta saw green and a slip of paper. He smirked and nodded. In the next couple of minutes, the room was filled with smoke. "Yo, pass the bud cuz." Goku handed the cigarette to Vegeta. "Cops wanna talk 'till i bring out my glock", he said in a dry, raspy voice. Goku laughed. "Don't worry about that. That time is soon, homie. That time is soon." He glared at his watch. "Aight, i gotta head out. Gotta head to the store." Vegta was lying on the bed with a dazed look as if he saw strange things in between his puffs. The next minute, he fell asleep. Goku waled down the block to the local Chinese concvenience store. The clerk, an Asian man with a hoody and loose cap greeted him. "How may I help you...homie?", the clerk asked in an obvious accent and bad slang. Goku raised an eyebrow, decided to forget it and asked for a pack of cigarettes, some forties and some chips. "Doritos." The clerk nodded and brought the itmes onto the desk. Goku took out a wad of cash. The clerk stared at it hungrily as if he wanted to rob him. "Don't do it, Chang", he said calmly without even looking at him. He put down 15 dollars and headed toward the door. When he got back, Vegeta wasn't there. He asked Bulma and Chi- Chi. "Nah, we ain't seen 'em." He went back outside and saw a shadow down the street going around a corner. He ran after but the figure was gone. Vegeta went to the same store, and asked for a candy bar. As he walked out, he noticed an arcade game. Hood Fighter. The main character, C, was Japanese with a hoody, sunglasses and a gun. In the game, the goal was too shoot cops and rivals gangs and escape the hood before the time ran out. Vegeta excitedly hit the machine as he gained points. "Break yo'self!", he shouted. When he took his prize money, a group of men walked in. They wore all green. The leader, G, scowled as he saw Vegeta, who was silent. "Aye, check it boys, the dumb Dragon ain't with his crew. What, you're mom ain't here to pick up the trash?", he teased. Vegeta mindlessly replied with no thought. "Nah she threw yo dirty behind out last week. She said yall punks couldn't cut it as a crew." Their evil smirks turned to bold frowns. They grabbed him and dragged him outside, into the nearest alley. A wild swing to his gut knocked the air right out of his lungs. He dropped to the floor on his knees, holding his hands above his heads. However, he couldn;t stop the raining fists. In seconds, he was down and bloody and felt hands checking his pockets. He tried to get up but a kick kept him down. He heard the money crumple as it was snatched away from him. G took out a Tek-9 and pointed at Vegeta's face. Its like this, he thought. He gonna end me right here. He closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to finish him. His closed eyes burned and throbbed with pain from the beating. The swelling increased every second. Then the heard the POW! But it wasn't him. Goku and the others came. Dozens of men in red, many with tattoos, others with cigarettes in their mouths. "Its over. Back up now." G and his crew took one step back. Their group was at least half of Goku's. They turned and ran away, the Dragon's bullets chased them into the night.